kingkongfandomcom-20200224-history
Piranhadon
The Piranhadon is a river-dwelling fish-like creature that specializes in taking its prey from the riverbanks when they come down to drink. It is one of the many creatures residing on Skull Island. Facts Male Piranhadon are much smaller than the females and must compete to prove their worth as mates. Young are born live in groups of around a dozen. Already five feet long at birth, a juvenile Piranhadon is already a dangerous aquatic predator, and will devour water birds, fish, amphibians, small dinosaurs, and just about anything else it can catch, including larger terrestrial animals. An ambush predator, Piranhadon tends to lie in wait near the river banks, using its sensitive barbels to detect the approach of potential prey, as its eyes are poor and can only see differences between light and dark. A surge of its enormous body, and it will lunge out of the water, taking its prey in its jaws, either killing it with a massive bite or dragging it down below the surface to drown. Piranhadon also use their lunging ability and powerful pectoral fins to occasionally beach themselves on a shaded river bank. Once ashore, birds, lizards, and other scavengers will flock to the huge fish, picking it clean of innumerable parasites. They will remain there until heat, dryness, and the threat of suffocation forces them back in the water. Though they are the largest river predator on Skull Island, when hunting prey near the riverbanks, they should be alert all time from Vastatosaurus Rex. Female Piranhadon can be up to 50 feet long, and weigh around 14 tons with a relatively narrow, eel-like tail, and a larger, muscular body. Males rarely grow to be longer than 20 feet in length and weigh around 2 tons. Coloration looks to be greenish-black above and white below. A dorsal fin runs the length of the Piranhadon's back, while two huge pectoral fins serve to steer its bulk. Two barbels depend from the fish's lower jaw, the mouth has numerous sharp, pointed teeth, each of which are about the size of an adult human's forearm. Known Victims *Venture Crewman 6 *Venture Crewman 7 *Venture Crewman 5 History A Piranhadon is seen swimming towards a raft in a crocodile-like manner before attacking it and breaking it apart. This causes the raft's passengers to plummet in to the water below. The Piranhadon devoured one crew member while he was trying to escape before spotting Jack Driscoll in the water. The beast swam towards him, opening its massive jaws in preparation of swallowing Jack while. However, the Piranahdon's mouth became stuck between 2 trees, allowing for Jack Driscoll to make his escape. As the Piranhadon freed itself and went on to eat another crew member from the sunken raft, Carl Denham and a number of other passengers of a second raft close by grabbed their guns and began shooting the water with bullets. This proved unsuccessful as the Piranhadon then flipped the second raft, once again sending the men in to the water. The remaining survivors began swimming to the closest shore, all but one making it, being swallowed whole by the Piranhadon just as it had done to the first raft's crew. Appearances *''King Kong (2005 film) (extended edition only)'' Gallery Piranhadon.jpeg|an artwork of the Piranhadon. Care for a Swim?.jpg|the Piranhadon approaching to its victims. Scence2.jpg|the Piranhadon after eating its second victim. Scence.jpg|the Piranhadon eating the Venture Crewman 12. Screen Shot 2016-01-24 at 3.12.23 PM.png Category:Creatures Of Skull Island Category:Fish Category:Villains Category:Carnivores Category:Aquatic life Category:Skull Island animals Category:Animals Category:King Kong (2005)